


Bound to duty

by PogoGogoMojoJojo (Give_me_socks)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ACAB, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Kink, Declarations Of Love, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Dirty Talk, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Moral Dilemmas, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Woman on Top, Young Love, switch diego hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_socks/pseuds/PogoGogoMojoJojo
Summary: Patch is dead and Dt. Charles "Chuck" Beamen is determined to avenge her, but a video on her laptop leaves him with a moral dilemma.One Shot with flashback to hot and kinky sex from when Diego & Patch were together.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bound to duty

Diego had been arrested for Patches murder without any other officers being injured. Detective Charles “Chuck” Beamen knew he should feel some satisfaction at that, but he couldn’t muster any. The numbness that had sunk deep into his bones since his radio had stuttered into life, alerting everyone that an officer was down, hadn’t lifted at all with the arrest of the vigilante.

He just couldn’t believe that Diego had done it.

Rodríguez, who had liked Diego ever since they were cadets together, had accepted the premise quickly. Diego’s fingerprints in the motel combined with his contentious history with Patch had been enough for him to turn on Hargreeves. The fact he’d always held a candle for Patch might have had something to do with it. He’d been furious with himself for falling for Diego’s “act”- wanted to be the one to cuff him. He probably wanted a bit of a fight to get some small revenge, maybe even for Diego to resist enough to earn himself a fatality outcome. Beamen just didn’t buy it. His professional instinct told him it was wrong. Diego had, in whole a decade of being on the cops’ radar, never once been seen using a gun. He loved his knives. If he’d killed Patch it would have been in passion, all heat and rage. To shoot her would have been so impersonal, so wrong. He knew that if he were properly distant from the case he would come to that conclusion, the facts just didn’t tie up. As it was he couldn’t accept it on a personal level either. He was good at reading people and when he’d spoken to Diego and warned him about his imminent arrest he hadn’t sensed any deceit in him. He knew Diego. Diego wasn’t a murderer.

Her death was probably his fault though. He’d done something stupid, something reckless and Patch had paid the price. Beamen was sure of it. So it was tempting to let Diego rot if he couldn’t find the real killer. At least that was some small justice for his partner.

He knew some of the guys had been talking about Diego meeting an “accident” but it wouldn’t happen. They’d deny it, but they were all a little scared of him. Everyone had seen the guys he laid out on a nightly basis. Often four or five on one. He’d never lost a fight.

Deep down, Beamen knew he should probably recuse himself from the case. He was letting a miscarriage of justice happen because he was angry. He should take some time off, compassionate leave or trauma intervention or something, but he wouldn’t. No one at the department would ask him too- his senior officers, Det. Lightwood who was leading Patch’s case- they would all let him do what he liked, protocol be damned. The cop-killer madness had descended on the precinct. Everyone was using every method in a cop’s arsenal (by-the-book and underhand) to find the evidence that would crucify Diego, which meant no one was looking for Patch’s real murderer - unless Chuck worked the case.

Which why he was sat here, dishevelled, running off coffee fumes and less than two hours sleep, pouring over the files they’d found on Patch’s laptop. He hadn’t really been sure what he was looking for initially, if his instinct about this being Diego’s _fault_ but not his _doing_ was correct then maybe Patch hadn’t even known her killer. She was probably chasing some random, dangerous lead her ex had given her.

Then he’d seen it, an encrypted file tucked away simply labelled “Hargreeves.” He’d sent it away to tech immediately. That had been many hours ago, nothing else he’d opened in the meantime had been at all useful, but IT had just sent the contents back to him. Please let this be useful. He cracked his knuckles and double clicked. Come on. What dangerous shit did he drag you into Patch?

  * > Documents 
>     * Letter- draft 5
>     * 12/10
>     * Yes/No/Maybe

  * > Pictures

  * > Scanned Documents

  * Videos 
    *       * Birthday



Beamen opened the first file and started reading.

> * * *
> 
> Dear Diego,
> 
> This is one of the hardest things I’ve had to write. I wanted to speak to you in person but you make it impossible to get through a conversation without fighting or fucking and I don’t want this to be either. It still feels like the coward’s way out but I don’t know what else to do. I can’t fight with you anymore.
> 
> We have to go our separate ways.
> 
> You have been the single greatest source of joy to me for the last two years, but more and more we are becoming the greatest source of each other’s pain. It can’t go on.
> 
> I won’t argue with you any more about what you do at night, you’ve heard everything I have to say and it’s not my place to tell you have to live your life if you don’t want me too, but I can’t go down this road with you.
> 
> * * *

He closed the document. Maybe there would be something in there but it was unlikely, and it felt too much like snooping. Gossiping.

He went through the rest: There was a reservation detail for a hotel from years ago, a statement she’d had to give to the panel that suspended Diego from the academy, and a list of various sexual activities rated by how much they each wanted to try them. After that he decided to skip the photos, scared of what they might show.

The scanned documents were mostly news articles about a masked vigilante, she’d clearly been keeping tabs on him. Some of the stories were older, about his days at that super school. Chuck didn’t often feel sorry for Diego, he was too much of a prick to inspire much sympathy. Reading about his upbringing though, wow, it’s a wonder he wasn’t more fucked up. None of this was really new information. Beamen made a few notes of the people Diego had crossed in case any of them held a grudge, but it wasn’t promising.

He opened the single video file. Birthday. Also not promising as far as motives go.

The blank screen blinked into life and Diego’s face stared out at Chuck. He looked much younger, slightly smaller, less scarred and less bitter. His arm was outstretched as he fiddled with controls somewhere behind the visible field. Diego’s eyes found the camera. Beamen felt suddenly uneasy as they made eye-contact across the years, Diego giving a good-natured smirk and a wink that he knew wasn’t meant for him before straightening up and backing away, revealing the whole scene. The right of the screen was still taken up with Diego’s torso. Dressed, as ever, in his black turtleneck and distressed leather trousers. Behind him there was a simply decorated bedroom, brightly illuminated with sunlight from an unseen window. The bed was covered in a crisp, white sheet and a single pillow, upon which rested the head of a young Eudora Patch.

Beamen might not have recognized her if he’d seen the image out of context. Her hair was shorter, choppy layers falling loose across the pillow and she had thick blonde highlights. Her face was the same in profile, but her eyes were covered with a black blindfold which distorted the shape somewhat. Truly though, it was the fact that she was dressed in nothing but her underwear and some leather wrist manacles that he couldn’t get his head around. It wasn’t so much the near nudity, although that was uncomfortable, it was how soft Patch looked. Beamen had only met Patch after she’d made detective, which meant he had only ever seen her in her smart slacks and sensible sweaters. Even going for drinks to celebrate a bust she’d worn the same things. He could probably count on one hand the times he’d seen her out of this strict uniform, and in almost all of those cases she had been in literal uniform for an official ceremony. He vaguely remembered she’d once worn sweats but couldn’t remember why.

Honestly, Patch wasn’t really a woman to him; she was the embodiment of “Detective.” She was an unstoppable force, an unmovable wall of defense against the worst of humanity, unchangeable and untouchable. Hearing Diego call her by her first name when he turned up uninvited at a crime scene always felt disrespectful. Seeing her bloodied body on the motel room floor had felt unreal. Now, seeing her laid out in a black baby-doll and lace panties, her strong smooth body on display, both of those emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He quickly clicked pause and jumped back from the computer like it had burnt his fingers. Unreal. Disrespectful.

He shouldn’t watch this. He should delete it so no one ever watches it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from his Sargent. He sighed. Texts from Sargent Boyle were always trying; he’d never got out of the habit of using text speak, even though on modern phones predictive text meant that took more effort to do so than just spelling things properly. After what he’d just seen he wasn’t sure he could face this.

> **Gr8 work on the laptop sweep. All copied 2 case file. Must B smthng 2 nail the bastard. Report 2 me 2moz plz.**

Shit, of course this would be backed up. Idiot. He’d betrayed his partner. A copy of her sex tape would be in the archives forever. He knew what happened to this type of video, every other week there was a new one circulating that had been obtained as “evidence” in a dubiously related case. They were cut into GIFs, officers had favorites. Some of them ended up online. He couldn’t bare the thought of that happening to Patch.

Boyle wouldn’t want it either. Maybe he could get it scrubbed if he could guarantee there were no clues. Maybe get a transcript, eliminate the images. He walked to the kitchen to get himself another coffee. He shouldn’t watch it. But what if he could protect her memory. He thought about Mr. and Mrs. Patch, how proud they were. No matter how capable Patch became they always treated her as their little girl. This would break them. Or was he just persuading himself it was ok to look, was he no better than his colleagues. What would Patch do? Patch always knew what to do.

He threw his mug at the wall and screamed. The china shattered and brown liquid splattered all over the linoleum. Good work Chuck, make a mess that will help.

He’d be the only one to know, his burden alone he told himself. And living with that guilt would be the punishment he deserved for not protecting her.

He took a deep breath and pressed play.

The past Diego responded immediately. Facing the camera like a born performer, he grasped the bottom of his sweater and pulled it up and over his head in one smooth movement. The body revealed was not as well built as the one Beamen had seen when present day Diego had been searched at the precinct but it was still impressively toned, smooth, and strangely perfect despite the scars that already littered his torso. He was wearing the stupid knife harness that normally sat as the top layer of his outfit against his bare skin. Was that a nipple ring? God, Diego pissed him off!

Even without his face being in the frame, Beamen knew exactly the arrogant face Diego was pulling. He could hear it in his voice as he spoke both to the Patch in the room and the future one he was making this video for.

“Happy Birthday baby”

Patch’s only reply was a breathy laugh. Every now and then she would pull against the restraints on her wrists, reminding herself that she was captive, but mostly she was still; happy to wait for Diego to do whatever he was going to do.

He walked over and knelt on the bed, between her legs. He lay his palm flat against her thigh and slowly pushed it up her body, over the gentle curve of her stomach, into her waist. He moved achingly slowly over her breast, causing her breath to catch. As his hand reached her neck it looked for a second as though he might choke her, but the fingers continued their slow climb instead, cupping her cheek and circling his thumb over her lips, luxuriating in the wetness of her mouth, daring her to bite. Then finally they pinched the blindfold, lifting it from Patch’s face and throwing it to the ground. The first thing she saw as she adjusted to the light was Diego’s face leaning in for a deep kiss.

She smiled when they finally broke apart.

  
“You wore it!” Fingers slid under the straps over his shoulders.

“Course. You know I’d do anything for you darlin”

He kissed her again. His fingers dug into Patch’s thighs, then moved under her and lifted her hips onto his lap. He worshiped her mouth and neck with his lips, their full shape working over her until she was flushed and desperate. Her legs were wrapped around him, thighs resting on his hips, feet crossed behind his back. She used the grip as a fulcrum to grind herself up against the soft leather over Diego’s crotch. His lips paused in their relentless effort to smother every inch of Patch’s neck and smiled into her straining muscle.

Diego pulled his torso away from his partner, lifting himself up on extended arms. He began to roll his hips into Patch’s movements, giving her more friction.

“You need more, beautiful?”

“Please” She gasped

It wasn’t begging, just an honest answer to the question. Polite even when wild with need. Chuck’s eyes went blurry at the edges at the sudden reminder of her goodness.

It was clearly the answer Diego wanted. He knelt all the way up, allowing Patch to slide off his lap but continuing to thrust gently, keeping up the stimulation between her legs. His fingers unhooked the safety catch on a small pouch in his harness, pulling out a small blade with a curved edge. Patch stopped moving up into his thrusts as she saw it, entranced by the cold steel. Diego’s rhythm didn’t falter. He put his right hand beneath Patch’s head, cradling it, fingers curled in her hair. With his left he placed the flat of the blade across her stomach. She shivered. Diego slid the knife up her abdomen, keeping the sharp edge away from her delicate skin letting her feel the cold edge, until he reached where the line of her bra crossed her ribs. His grip in her hair tightened, holding her still as he hooked the knife under the black baby-doll and pulled up, tearing through the fabric with ease.

Patch gasped as her breasts fell out of her ruined lingerie and Diego’s eyes grew dark and hungry.

“Goddamn, Dora”

Diego threw the knife backwards over his shoulder. It made a satisfying thud as is imbedded itself in something offscreen.

“You are Goddamn perfect”

Patch leant up as far as she could with her arms stretched above her head, trying to take Diego into another kiss. He saw and pushed her down into the pillow with his lips. He only met her kiss for a moment before moving his head down to her breasts. Taking each nipple into his mouth in turn, he began to suck and bite, pulling gasps and moans from her throat.

Moving down as he had separated them at the waist. Diego only paused for long enough to adjust the large bulge that was straining at the front of his pants before replacing the friction. Her rubbed the front of her panties with his thumb, small circling motions that drew even loader moans. His eyes could have been deceived, but Chuck was sure her could see a spot of darker, wetter material forming on the front of her underwear under Diego’s attentions.

“Oh, Lord, Diego!”

Diego chuckled at the gasping of his name. He slapped at Patch’s ass, trying to get her to roll her hips up. She responded and Diego tugged her panties down over the curve of her butt before allowing her to settle back into the mattress. It was an awkward looking maneuver, carried out swiftly by two bodies in tune with each other, in the way that only people who have done this many times can be.

Once Patch had shimmied her underwear down her legs, Diego’s head and hands switched places. His rough fingers closed around her left nipple, pinched and rolled. His mouth dragged down her stomach, and settled between her legs. He kissed her pussy like a mouth. For a moment Patch stilled, catching her breath whilst the frantic teasing paused. Diego was kissing her deeply, romantically. His tongue entered between her lips, slow and sensual.

Chuck had never gone down on anyone like that. His brow furrowed as he wondered what on earth they were getting out of it, there wasn’t enough rhythm for Patch to be getting off on this, surely. As far as he could tell it would just be very wet.

“Diego, come on”

“Patience, Eudora!” He chided, without moving his mouth away, her legs around him muffled the words. “I’m enjoying myself”

“Isn’t it supposed to be me enjoying myself”

“Mmmmm. Mutual pleasure, baby. When have I let you down?” Patched gave a shrug of agreement to that “So trust me, let me take a minute. Oh, girl, you taste amazing”

Diego placed one palm on each of Patch’s thighs and spread her legs, pushing himself up and staring intently at the spot he’d just buried his face in. Beamen was relieved that the side on angle of the camera meant he couldn’t see what Diego could.

“Perfect”

Patch tried to close her legs, embarrassed by the heat of Diego’s gaze. He smirked and pushed harder onto her hands to prevent her from moving into a more modest position.

“Dee, don’t” She tucked her face into her shoulder, trying to hide.

“Look at me” Diego barked.

Beamen was astonished that Patch did as she was told. Diego had said it as an order, but in all the time he’d known her, his partner had gone out of her way to avoid complying with any request Diego made, however reasonable or politely worded. She followed his instructions now like he was her commanding officer.

Diego tilted his head to the side, just for emphasis. “Fuuck” He breathed. “You’re like a fucking work of art. You don’t believe me baby?!”

He snapped the question when Patch flinched from the compliment. 

“If you could see what I see you’d never want to move either.” Diego released one of her thighs and lightly brushed his fingers over her entrance. The contact made his girlfriends hips twitch into him. He licked her wetness of his fingers and repeated the movement, this time bringing his hand up to Patch’s mouth.

“Taste that” Patch obediently opened and let him slide his fingers over her tongue. She groaned.

“See, tell me you aint the best tasting thing in the world. Shit” Her kissed her again, as if to steal back the liquor from her, unwilling to let a drop go to waste.

Then he moved back down and began to eat her pussy in earnest. Not a sloppy kiss this time, he worked with precision, tongue extended to provide firm friction just where she needed it. His fingers danced over her breasts, and sweat started to form on his brow as her kept up a relentless pace. It was obvious to Beamen that they had been together for a while when the tape was made. Diego wasn’t trying out different patterns and rhythms, he was working at one spot only and Patch’s breath was already broken and ragged. This was an old reliable technique. He was chasing down her orgasm with his tongue, knowing exactly where to find it.

He hadn’t been timing, but Beamen would have guessed it was less than two minutes between Diego starting to really try and Patch breaking down on his tongue. Her shoulders convulsed several times and then she tensed, half sitting up and letting out a shout wilder than the gasps that had been reaching a crescendo.

Diego moved his hands behind her and let her weight rest in his palms, kissing around her entrance slowly and softly again. Easing her back to earth.

“That was a good one” She smiled, as Diego laid her down gently.

“Not my first time”

At that, Patch rolled her eyes and in doing so looked almost directly at the camera. Beamen felt the tears rising again as her looked at her face. Young, so full of life, so exhilarated. The contrast with the pale shell the bullet had left behind made him want to reach into the past and throw Diego away from her. Keep her safe. Why was he doing this to himself? It was wrong, sick. He knew he’d hate himself for it, that the shame of it would stick to him like tar and threaten to smother him, but he couldn’t look away.

So he stared, frozen as Diego slid his zipper down and revealed his dick. A memory ran across the back of Beamen’s mind of him laughing with a patrol officer who’d suggested Diego’s knives were “compensating for something”. They were not. The sight of Diego’s cock, thick and dripping pre-cum was the hard evidence of how much he enjoyed pleasuring her, and it earned a deep moan of satisfaction from Patch.

She stretched her fingers and ran them along the chains above her as she was rolled slightly, Diego lining himself up, his leaking tip dripping onto her already soaked entrance. He didn’t move forwards. He didn’t move at all. He just stared until, frustrated, Patch tried to slide herself down onto him. Diego laughed and pushed forwards to meet her, holding her by her feet and wrapping her legs around him as slid in slowly, until his whole length was buried. He kissed her forehead and pulled out slightly, rolling his hips up as he fucked into her a second time. Patch moaned happily and tightened around his hips, trying to force him deeper and faster.

“Hey, don’t be greedy” He teased. He held her hips in place so he could continue fucking at a leisurely pace, the base of his shaft stretching her as he filled her completely, his head stimulating her clit from the inside.

Gradually he increased the pace, shuddering thrusts became smooth glides in and out. Beads of sweat began to form on both partners. Diego leant forwards, putting his weight through his forearms, allowing him to look directly into her eyes as his pubis shifted across her clit, building up a charge of sensual energy, like static electricity.

Diego’s breath was becoming ragged too, so when Patch finally started to whisper “yeah, right there, that’s it, just there” it seemed like the damn would break and they would both be tipped into ecstasy together. Beamen was jealous, simultaneous orgasms were rarer than porn made them look in his experience, he had always wanted to know how it felt to have someone coming on his cock as he did, their muscles tightening around him involuntarily, drawing him deeper in as he floated into that blissful blackness.

So he was slightly confused that Diego, without changing the pattern of his strokes once, had turned his face away from Patch’s and closed his eyes, almost wincing. The beautiful woman beneath him came, trembling and making a deep grunt of satisfaction that was so much sexier than any fake screams in porn. Her eyes glazed over as she stared through Diego. He missed it all, his face still screwed up tight, desperately holding back from following Patch over the edge.

“Wow”

Diego brought himself back to the room and looked at Eudora. She was leaning into him awkwardly, seeking more contact than she could get with her arms not free. He noticed and pushed his chest down into her kiss, then unclipped her right hand so they could hold each other.

“Who gave you the right to fuck me that well” She said, voice still husky. Diego stroked her hair until she looked up from his chest.

“I’ve never really waited for permission if I want something- and there’s nothing I want more than fucking you until you scream”

He leaned back into a kneeling position and began to lazily thrust again, causing her to hum with pleasure then stare at him.

“You’re still hard!”

“Obviously, not done with you yet officer!”

Delight was tinged with fear as Patch understood what Diego was doing. His thrusts were still shallow and he hadn’t reached to start stroking her again. He was giving her time to recover.

“You ready for more?”

“Always” Patch boasted

“Oh, you’ll regret saying that before I’m done with you honey. You gonna behave if I let you out? I wanna feel you”

“No promises, you wanna take the risk”

“Hell yeah”

He unfastened her left wrist too, and gently rubbed the faint bite that the leather left on her skin, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him deeply once they were face to face. She was nearly sitting on his lap, softly rocking herself on his cock. He must be desperate to come by now, Beamen thought. Even this gentle stroking might do it. Patch’s hands were roaming all over Diego’s body, luxuriating in the feel of his muscles, the burn of his stubble, squeezing his thick thighs and pinching his ass. She softly ran a finger over the side of his head away from the camera, and Beamen knew she was tracing the deep scar that ran nearly from his eye to the back of his skull. He’d had it longer than Chuck had thought then if it was already there in his early twenties. Shit had it happened as a child?

Diego was enjoying the attention, happy to let Patch set the pace and do most of the work whilst he just took her in. He looked like a man who had climbed a mountain taking in the view, a poor pilgrim entering a golden cathedral for the first time; he looked like he had never seen anything so glorious and was struck dumb.

He was shaken out of his worship by Patch leaning into him and mouthing against his ear

“More, more. Please, I need it”

“What was that?”

“You heard me you clown, I need more”

In response Diego pulled Patch up and off him, and she gulped in misery at the sudden emptiness. But for once Diego wasn’t teasing her. He flipped her over onto all fours and immediately filled her again. He gripped her hips tightly to hold her still and began to thrust powerfully, not holding back. As she relaxed into the stimulation she craved Patch let her head drop onto the pillow, arching her back, getting more purchase as Diego gave her everything she needed. She was soon whimpering every few thrusts, so close to coming but not quite getting the right angle. Diego was faring little better. He was working hard and every now and then had to pause his rhythm as he took some breaths to steady himself. He reached into his harness and pulled out something small and black which he pulled over his index finger.

“You gonna come for me again, baby?”

Patch twisted her neck to look up at him. Beamen couldn’t see her expression but it amused Diego.

“You can do it, no one comes as good as you”

He shifted his grip from her hips as he leant over her. His one hand flat against her stomach, pulling her up against him, the other, the one with the small attachment, began working over her clit. As soon as the finger touched her Eudora let out a moan. Chuck wondered if whatever-it-was was vibrating. Diego was fucking with abandon now, and Patch, already sensitized from the previous orgasms was rapidly approaching a third.

“Mother of… Oh! Yes Diego, Fill me up”

Chuck had always assumed Diego played up how kinky their relationship had been to embarrass Detective Patch as she tried to do her job. He never said it loudly or in front of her team but he didn’t exactly whisper either and Beamen had overheard several comments he assumed were artful exaggerations seeking out a rise. It was something he hadn’t liked, something else he thought was disrespectful. It seemed Diego hadn’t been lying though. Patch was begging for him to unload in her. Beamen’s stomach did a lurch again.

Diego began to work his hand frantically, again focusing on the one spot that was doing the job. He moved his other hand from under Patch and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, strangling off his own orgasm as Eudora came under him.

As the waves dissipated again she collapsed into the sheet and Diego lay on top of her trying to get his breath back.

“What is wrong with you?” Patch asked when she felt that Diego had held himself back again.

“Nothing, I can do this all night”

“Really?” Patch asked, her eyebrow lifted and lips pursed in disbelief.

“Well, probably not. I wasn’t sure I was gonna hold off that time, I was real close, felt so fucking good inside you. But I can sure try”

“Don’t you dare”

Diego acted like he hadn’t heard her and shifted down to her middle again, lifting her hips and licking her out from behind. Patch had clearly had enough and whilst he was distracted started rummaging in a box by the side of the bed. Looking over her shoulder to check Diego couldn’t see her coming she swung her arm round as though she was going to punch him, but instead he yelped and his entire body jerks to the side.

Patch moved quicky to put one of Diego’s wrists in the manacles still attached to the bedframe. Then she straddled him as he looked up at her dazed.

“Did you steal that from the academy?”

“That would be illegal” Patch said flatly.

“That’s why I’m impressed”

Beamen’s brain caught up with the scene. Patch hadn’t punched Diego, she’d tazed him.

“You ok, baby” Patch asked, looking a little worried.

“Fuck, yeah” Diego replied, he seemed to mean it too- his dick was hard as ever and his smile was broad. Chuck wasn’t sure if he was a masochist or just not right in the head.

Patch smiled and kissed him, then pulled his lose arm up, to keep him fully pinned. Diego offered no resistance. After pulling his pants all the way off, Patch took him in her mouth. He moaned and rolled up into her, not a thrust, just unable to stop himself chasing the warmth of her tongue. Patch was playing with herself as she licked and sucked him. After a while she moved her glistening fingers up to Diego’s ass and underneath him. She pulled her head back to watch him.

She was making small circles with her fingers, teasing his ass. Diego’s cock jumped on his stomach.

“Is this ok?”

Diego took a deep breath “Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but hey, it’s your party sweetheart”

“That’s not a yes”

“Yes it is” Diego blushed, Chuck had never seen him look embarrassed before, it was weirdly more shocking that seeing him naked. “Do it”

Patch leant down and kissed him, then ruffled his hair before jumping of the bed and returning with a bottle of lube whilst pulling on one of her crime-scene gloves.

After she slicked up her fingers, Patch pushed gently forwards and Diego’s head fell back as he sucked in air. Patch moved his legs further apart to get better access and licked up the length of his shaft.

“Fuuuuck” He gasped.

Her initial movements were hesitant, gauging Diego’s reaction to everything she did. It was obviously new. Chuck found himself wondering about the conversations he hadn’t seen; had they talked about trying this? They must have, it didn’t seem to have come as a shock. He wondered who had brought it up.

As Diego relaxed Patch’s confidence grew. She drew noises of pleasure from him with her finger. His moans had a different quality that the ones he made when he was fucking, lighter, with no harshness resulting from effort. When Patch stilled for a second then redoubled her efforts, presumably with two fingers in the place of one, he whined. His cock was swollen and dripping, jumping in her hand as she stroked him. She replaced it with her mouth, gently running her lips over him.

“Dora, s. s. s… stop.” She pulled up and put her free hand on his cheek, stilling him.

“You ok?”

Diego’s face was flushed, his eyes wide.

“If you don’t stop right now, I’m gonna come.” He sounded frantic, terrified of the possibility. “Dor, please. Get on me!”

Patch didn’t wait for a second request. She released him, flung her glove on the floor and knelt over Diego, gently directing him into her. She lowered herself down until she was flat against him.

“If you stop yourself coming this time, don’t expect to get another chance tonight. This is all I can take”

“Darlin, I don’t think I could stop if I tried”

Taking that as her cue, she began to move her hips. Undulating backwards and forwards she gave them both the drag the needed without letting his dick come more than a couple of inches out of her with each thrust. Diego was working his fingers at the join between them again, desperately clutching her leg with his other hand as if it were a life raft and he was drowning. He began to fuck up into her, throwing the rhythm off for a couple of strokes until they adjusted to each other. It didn’t last long after that. They tried to keep their eyes on each other but kept closing them in pleasure. Diego’s chest was heaving and then he saw Patch bring her hand up to tweak her own nipple. That ended it for both of them.

Diego’s big hands clutched desperately at Eudora’s back pulling her down onto him. She threw her head back and gasped, freezing where she was, enjoying the feeling of Diego thrusting into her until the last dregs of his orgasm had dissipated. Then she collapsed forward and leant her head on his nose. 

They stayed like that until both of their breathing returned to normal. Eudora lazily rolled off his lap and lay next to him, head on his chest. He circled his arms around her.

“So, the tazer was a nice touch. Any other equipment you’ve stolen I should prepare for?”

“Sorry”

“I’m wasn’t complaining”

Patch sighed.

“Lord knows, Diego, one day you are going to ruin my life”

Diego flinched in pain at her words; he was immediately upright, looking into her face with a burning intensity.

“You know I’d never hurt you, don’t you baby?”

“No, of course. I meant, emotionally. Accidentally.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I might do that. I have a habit of fucking up everything I touch.” The bitterness in his voice soured the air. For a second he sounded just like his older self. Then it was gone again, replaced with hope as he looked at Eudora.

“I love you, baby” 

“I love you too, Diego” She smiled at him, but when he closed his eyes her expression turned melancholy. She circled her arms around him this time, looking like she wanted to keep him safe but knew she was doomed to fail.

The feed abruptly cut out. Beamen had been expecting to see Diego stand up and turn the camera off, but clearly it had been edited at least once.

So, no clues.

Nothing that made that invasion of privacy worth it.

Nothing to stop him feeling sick to his stomach with guilt and shame. Nothing to tell himself later when he remembers the semi he was currently sporting. Nothing to make it all ok.

Diego was going to go down for this. He’d had a perverse pleasure at the thought an hour ago, but now, seeing her trying to cradle him from his own pain, he knew that Patch would have her heart broken all over again seeing Diego’s life ruined over her murder. As well as being furious with the precinct using her death as an excuse to be the worst of what cops can be.

He looked at his desk, at the rabbit foot Patch kept on her key chain. Her voice floated into his mind.

“I don’t believe in luck, but isn’t it nice that people always find a reason to hope. The bad guys won’t win, as long as we can hope.”

Beamen made a decision.

He picked up the keys and headed to the station.


End file.
